IAmTheBreadMan32
Summary IAmTheBreadMan32 is a athletic and strong person who likes gaming, but when you kill him many times in gaming, or piss him off.... you're gonna have a bad tim- TEM He likes to train so he could be OP in Boxing, and likes to game alot. He was able to at least participate in a Karate Tournament when he was 7 years old. (Please note he was below shit tier at that time, so he lost the tournament when he was Infinitely Below Shit Tier.) He currently is still training for boxing, reading fanfictions, making fanfictions, making pages, doing his homework, and playing games. He also likes Temmies, he does wish to turn into one temporarily. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A physically, 9-C when filled with immense willpower and/or just in full power mode. 4-A in Normal Gaming Mode, Ocean Tier on Hardcore Gaming Mode, and High 1-A on the internet. -0 when in SUPER FORKING HARDCORE MODE LIKE IM FORKING TRYING At Least Infinitely^Infintely^InfinetlyInfinitely^Infintely^Infinetly Beyond The Concept Of Tiers+++++ in Memelord Mode I Stronger than anyone in this wiki+++++++++++++ at Ultimate Memelord Mode. (If the person is stronger than him, it's either a stalemate or IAmTheBreadMan32 shitposts them to death and he wins instead.) I Infintely Above Memetic Tier+ When Tired (When he is tired, Sans(Exaggerated) can now treat IAmTheBreadMan32 like his 24th try.) Infinitely Below The Concept Of Tiers at Karate Tournament (Got last place in Karate) Name: IAmTheBreadMan32, Lance, UltimateStarWarrior1, GetDunkedOn27. Origin: Deviantart, Wikia, Real Life. Gender: Male. Age: 15 in the internet, Unknown in Real Life. Classification: Gamer, Athletic Person(Training for Boxing), Weirdo. Powers and Abilities: Advanced Strength, Advanced Durability, Advanced Endurance. Immense Willpower. (Real Life) Shitposting Manipulation, Spam Manipulation, Dingus Manipulation, Advanced Gaming Skills. (Normal Gaming Mode) Irrelevant Focus, Superhuman Gaming Skills, Irrelevant Seriousness. (Hardcore Gaming Mode) Same as Normal Gaming Mode (Internet) Omnipotence, Omniscience, Nigh-Omniscient, Omni-Everything. (Strongest Mode.) Please note that all of these powers are included with unignorable hax, and no one can ignore it, even if they have the ability to ignore hax. Attack Potency: Peak Human I Cool Level (Able to hold his own against a body builder) I Multi-Solar System Level I Unknown, presumably Universal Level. I Multi-Universe Level I At least Multi-Gaming and Internet Level. Likely Higher. I When he attacks someone, he dies. Speed: Athletic Level I Peak Human I Infinite Speed I Irrelevant I Same I Speed is not a thing to me. I He is less faster than TOBA Lifting Strength: Athletic Level I Peak Human I Irrelevant I Same I Same I I can lift anything I want. I Unknown (He can't lift) Striking Strength: Class KJ I Class MJ I True Infinity I Same I Same I Striking Strength is not a thing to me. I When he strikes TOBA, IAmTheBreadMan32 dies. (Got a 4 out of 10 rating in Karate) Durability: Street Level I Small Building Level I Durability is not a thing to me, since I'm in the virtual world. I When he gets hit, he evaporates. Stamina: Extremely High (Could stay awake on the computer for one day, but when it hits the 10:20 mark, his gaming skills decreases by 70x.) I Immensely High I SO DAMN HIGH I Medium I When he walks, he falls down and pants like he ran across the universe before moving. (Couldn't keep up with his future selves) Range: Melee Range I Above Melee I SO DAMN HIGH I 1 Micrometer Standard Equipment: Pocket Knife, Laptop, Fists, Pistol. Intelligence: Medium. I Low (Was in kindergarten when he was at Karate) Weaknesses: Laptop will explode if the length of the page is too high I Even though he can take many attacks in real life, he might push himself too far and faint without knowing. I Can get himself banned on a wiki. (Shitposting made him banned one time, Being a dingus made him banned the second time.) I Normal Human Weaknesses in real life. I Nothing else. I Everything and Everyone (Almost died at the Karate Tournament after someone gave him a bronze medal) Feats: Killed Sans(Exaggerated) with only Instant Noodles and Butterscotch Pie. Beat Sans at LV.17 (Messed around with the files to put his murder level to 20 and then teleported to the judgement hall like a dirty hacker) Able to get multiple people banned (Except admins, of course) Can make people rage infintely^infintely^infintely^infintely amount of times in Ultimate Memelord Mode at LEAST. Can corrupt, and upgrade himself via messing around with the files when within the Undertale Hyperverse. (So he can make himself stronger than himself, and when somebody beats him, he can delete that file, indicating that the person has to fight him again) Is one of the first people who mastered the way of the memelord. Survived an infinite amount of Power Wars (They were all Infintely Above The Concept of Tiers to Stronger than anybody on the internet++++++, and they had every power in the book, out of the book, even PIS, CIS, any overpowered power in the book and out of the book, so this makes an impressive feat) Was able to do a No Hit Sans for half of the fight, dodged all of his attacks very well, until he hit the tier where he started getting tired. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Dempsey Roll Gazelle Punch Shitpost Blazer Spam Overload Hardcore MLG Gaming Blast. MLG Gaming Focus. You are a clevveerrrr betch- His most haxiest move, it ignores every strength the opponent has, even if they have the ability to ignore hax. Hacking Overload Deadly Hook Deadly Hook Combo Memelord Combo- His Most Ultimate Move, combined with many weird pictures of Mokey and shitposting. The Shitpost File Apocalypse- His True Ultimate Move, he makes many weird pictures, along with a bunch of memes and seizures. Then, he shoots it at the foe, crashing their life, and then deleting their existence from the whole hyperverse and blocking them from it. It tires the bone out of him though, as there is a bunch of weird pictures, memes and seizures, and he shoots it at the foe, faster than they are. It also ignores all durability, endurance, stamina, and speed. So even if you can ignore hax, you can't ignore his hax. And if you can ignore hax over hax over hax over hax, he can just delete you from existence without using the attack. Others Notable Victories: Colossal Quote (Barely, after he got to the bottom it all went purple and red.) Chicken45 (Got him banned on Minecraft Fanfictions Wiki) Fake TUCQ (Loaded it with difficulty, then killed it, giving it 999,999,999,999,9999,99,9999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,9999,9999,999,999 damage, which was an overkill) Chicken45's Accounts (Managed to hold on until someone got one of his accounts banned, too.) His Friends (Can beat most of them in an Arm Wrestle. Only 2 he stalemated with.) Deep Sky Frontier (Just went through the whole page in a few seconds, said "Oh ok" then left.) Notable Losses: The Ultimate Colossal Quote (Literally just saw a white void.) ThaChompyLeader (Got banned for 3 days because of shitposting, later got unbanned after.) G-Boy9000 (fried him for being stupidly stupid) Inconclusive Matches: Sans(Exaggerated) (First time, Sans kept on dunking IAmTheBreadMan32, but then IAmTheBreadMan32 finally defeated Sans. But then IAmTheBreadMan32 thought years later that the Sans Battle was very fun, so IAmTheBreadMan32 and Sans battled for eternity.) Akira Toriyama (Recovered from the fandumb wave, but then was stuck between the real life logic dimension, and the stupidity dimension.) Category:Hax Category:Hax Beyond Hax Category:Hax? Category:Fuck Hax Category:Fuck Beyond tiers Category:FUCK ALL OF IT! Category:Fuck memes Category:Fuckop Category:Shitposter Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:Why don't you stop reading these? Category:Dingus Category:Pudding Eaters Category:Turns Oceans into Puddles Category:Omnipotence Category:Omniprescence Category:Omniscience Category:From the Future Category:From the Past Category:From the Present Category:From the Omnipresent Category:So Where Do We Go From Here? Category:Not Sorry Category:There is no possible way to describe this Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Shitpost Users Category:Real Life Category:Bruh, what if... Category:I died Category:Like Category:Makes Ultimately Beyond Tiers Ascendant look like shit Category:Makes Ocean Tier look like Infinitely Below Shit Tier Category:The Most Perfect Character In The Wiki Category:The Most Durable Character in the Wiki Category:No-one can win. Category:Absurdly Wanked Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 4 Category:Ocean Tier Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier -12